Heaven of Lost Heroes
by Ironsnake345
Summary: Spyro the Dragon and Crash Bandicoot, having lost themselves to gratituous redesigns, are granted the chance to reawaken and go to a sort of heaven for video game characters; a place where those who have lost themselves to the death or radical change of their franchise can live happy lives while their games are either remembered only by nostalgic fans, or warped beyond recognition.


This was a day like any other, and one skylander spent it as he would spend any other day. He fought against hordes of monsters, thinking nothing of his adventure. This was, in every respect, a normal day to him, spent fighting and re-fighting his enemies through the same old lands. But, there was one thing that was new on this day. There was a door.

The skylander was confused. Why was this door here? He had been through this area dozens of times before, and there was never a door here. Why was it here now? The skylander sat and wondered for a moment, but soon found himself drawn to the door. It was a feeling he almost could not describe. It was as though something was calling to him from beyond the door. Something which was himself, and yet was not.

The skylander could not contain his curiosity. Extending a claw, he opened the door and stepped through...

There was void. A void of infinite nothingness. An endless white-no, not white. This was a void without any color of any sense, not even white or black. There was somebody else in the void: an exceptionally old man with a lab coat, spectacles and enormous eyebrows. He was short, no taller even than the skylander himself, and appeared to be a sort of mole man. The skylander had never seen this man, yet he seemed... Familiar.

"Well, hello." Said the old man. "It has been a long time, hasn't it Spyro?"

This was the skylander's name, but he was surprised to hear it. All this time, he had grown accustomed to simply being another skylander, with his name only being a label to ensure he would not be mistaken for a different skylander. Nobody had spoken his name as long as he could remember.

"My, my," continued the old man, "it still remains your name, yet only vaguely and without mirth or glory do you recognize it. It would seem that the shift has affected you quite harshly, almost as harshly as it did me."

For a moment, it was as if the old man did not exist. Indeed, by then he had never existed, yet soon he returned without ever having left.

"Come on, Spyro. I know it's in there somewhere. Where's that clever dragon I know? Talk to me, spyro."

The skylander thought for a moment. He never really said anything which wasn't a battle cry, save for a few occasions, but there was something... Odd about those times. After a moment's consideration, all the skylander could think to say was,

"where are we?"

"A very good question, Spyro," said the old man. "By any logical standard, we're nowhere. A void between dimensions where what was, what is and what will be cannot exist. Oblivion, if you will. Yet, here we stand, alive and well with past behind us and future ahead. We own our past, Spyro, even if we are forced to forget it."

What did the mole man mean by this? The skylander knew his past, a fairly simple story of a hero asked to become a skylander. How was that so important? As far as he could tell, he hadn't forgotten anything important. The old man continued, breaking this line of thought as the skylander listened intently."That's how we can exist here. We are aberrations in this void, outsiders governed by rules we brought with us and not those of this non-place. Now then, it's my turn to ask a question. What was there before you were a skylander?"

The skylander scoffed at this question. "What's there to tell? Like so many other skylanders, I was a hero in my own world. Heck, it wasn't just my own world, and I wasn't just a hero! I was a legend in so many worlds, renowned far and wide for what I did. That's why I was picked to become a skylander! Now it's my turn again. Who are you?"

The old man seemed disheartened. "That is a question I had hoped you would answer for yourself just now. Come now, Spyro. You know who I am, and perhaps this question will help you remember. What was there for you before skylanders? Not just before you were a skylander, before skylanders. Come on, Spyro, I know you know who you are. Remember yourself!"

The skylander was frustrated by this question. "What are you on about, old man? I told you my past! That's all there is to it! I was a hero then and I'm a hero now!"

"But why were you a hero?"

"Because I saved the world!"

"Then tell me about your journey!"

"I just-"

The skylander hesitated. He could not remember the quest, only that it had happened.

...Except, there was an odd feeling in the back of his mind, a long-buried memory only just brought to the surface. A memory which he shouldn't be able to recall, but somehow he remembered it all.

Spyro remembered his first quest.

And with it, he remembered himself.


End file.
